It is generally known to provide a tamper evident seal such as a molded plastic security seal of a padlock-type. Padlock-type security seals used as a means for sealing all types of housings including electric meters and the like.
Security seals of the padlock type are generally known and are in wide spread use for sealing currency bags, closures, and electric meters and so on. Examples of such seals are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,461; 3,373,033; 3,980,332; 4,353,583; 4,278,281; 4,687,240; 4,832,387; 4,893,853; 4,775,175; 5,314,429; and 5,427,423. Such tamper evident seals generally have a plastic body with a pair of passages defined by a body and insert and opening to one end of the body and a shackle or wire hasp formed of a piece of generally U-shaped wire having a pair of legs with bent end portions for being secured within a respective aperture of the plastic body. In the locked position, the legs are bent and permanently received in a pocket in each passage of the plastic body such that if the legs are forcibly removed, it is evident from visual inspection that the security seal is broken or tampered. In the open position, the wire hasp or shackle is completely separate from the body and insert and the legs are not inserted in the passages of the body and insert. In such generally known seals, the relative dimensions of the passages or chambers, the shackle, and the locking grooves are chosen to attempt to limit or prevent picking. However, the known devices have led to other issues and modes of failure such as the use of a corrosive liquid deposited in the passage or chamber to dissolve the metal shackle or wire hasp, or at least one of the legs, such that the seal may be compromised and then put back and appear to still be secure. Such tampering is done also because it appears that seal has merely failed due to environmental factors and not due to intentional tampering. Despite such known devices, there long remains a significant unmet need for an improved tamper evident seal that better guards against non-forcible types of tampering.